


ARULIA

by CNHELE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - High School, Español | Spanish, Friendship, Futuro, Gen, Motorcycles, Platonic Relationships, Tecnologia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNHELE/pseuds/CNHELE
Summary: Donde Zhong Chenle es un chico prodigio y le necesitan para salvar la ciudad.Park Jisung es su mejor amigo y esconde un secreto.





	ARULIA

**Author's Note:**

> Chenle es menor que Jisung.

En un día normal, la gente se despierta, si acaso se baña y por mucho que hagan, desayunan y salen para sus actividades del día. Muchos adolescentes y niños viajan a la Academia Ciclón, una institución que trabaja para descubrir las mejores mentes y los siguientes gobernadores de la ciudad, como en cualquier lugar, siempre hay chicos que no logran entrar a Proyecto 26.10 y dependiendo de sus habilidades se les asigna un lugar dentro del trasto social y comercial de Arulia. 

Chenle, un joven que gracias a su gran cerebro y potencial, logró dejar de ser un cualquiera y convertirse en alguien dentro de Ciclón, destacando en las materias de Resolución de Cyber-problemas, Programación de NeoTours y Combate Virtual, el primero de su generación por todo el tiempo que llevaba en la institución, había sido escogido para ser betatester de una nueva manera de comerciar y enseñar, según se decía, ayudaría a los tulianos a adaptarse al “Nuevo Mundo”, como era amable, empático y deseaba ser socialmente responsable, aceptó la invitación y entró al nuevo programa, VTT (virtual teaching for tulians, por sus siglas en inglés, idioma oficial). 

Durante las primeras lecciones, Chenle cursó las normas más básicas de comportamiento en Arulia, desde cómo estacionar un StarRoad, hasta mejorar la vista con las ventanas de auto ayuda que se proporcionaban en el Centro Isis. Él conocía cada una de estas y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que aprobara las primeras 260 lecciones del programa. Le aburría tanta estupidez, pero dentro de su mente crítica, conocía los beneficios que los tulianos tendrían, y entendía que era por el bien de toda la comunidad InterAural.

—¡Chenle!— escuchó a su mejor amigo Jisung hablarle desde fuera del VTT— Me parece que Lord Pyrex pregunta por ti. No, estoy seguro de eso. Tienes que ir hacia allá ahora.

Quitándose el visor que el mismo Jisung le había obsequiado, soltó un suspiro de queja. Ese tal Lord Pyrex empezaba a taladrarle la tarjeta madre y odiaba visitar su oficina llena de lo que él llamaba basura tóxica, grandes redes de cables de cobre revestidos por plásticos negros y plateados. Podría decirse que así se imaginaba al lugar que nuestros padres llamaban Selva, solo que no tenía animales vivos y mucho menos el color verde vida que tanto caracteriza las imágenes que le enseñaban en Historia de la Vida Tuliana II.

—Ya te oí. ¿Qué acaso no conoce los TXT? Para qué los agregó a los visores, si no los va a usar.— Después de quejarse, se desconectó del VTT y siguió a Jisung hacía la gran oficina en el piso 26 de la Academia Ciclón. Mientras, su amigo le contaba lo aburrida que había sido la clase de la Seño Clau, la cual, siendo una mujer grande, necesitaba usar una prótesis en sus cuerdas vocales para que todo el salón pudiera escuchar los temas de Filosofía Aruliana que les hacía aprender de memoria. Justo había colocado un exámen sorpresa, el cual necesitaba de su presencia para que Jisung aprobara. 

—Te digo que en serio estuvo difícil, debiste haber estado ahí para apoyarme. Ya sabes, apoyo moral. Le pedí ayuda al de la otra esquina y me dió el avión.— Sí claro, pensaba Chenle. Qué moral ni qué nada, lo que el mayor quería era un poco de tiempo dentro de la red escolar para   
copiar las respuestas. Y obviamente que nadie más que él le iba a ayudar a lograrlo.

Le sorprendía que con unos cuantos toques y deslices a la pantalla de su tableta electrónica pudiera ser capaz de hackear esa red que tanto se vendía por su reputación de seguridad e inquebrantabilidad. Seguramente, si los arulianos se enteraban que un joven de 16 años era capaz de irrumpirla, morirían de miedo y Proyecto 26.10 estaría en grandes problemas. Lo bueno de la situación caía en que el único que tenía conciencia de esto eran él y su mejor amigo.

Caminando por el pasillo que daba a la puerta de Lord Pyrex, se percató que había más movimiento de lo normal, sonaban las intercomunicaciones, sus asistentes corrían de un lado al otro, simplemente, el ambiente se describía con una sola palabra: caótico.

— ¡Oh! Joven Park, ¿acompañando al joven Zhong? Me parece haberle dicho que le llamara, no que fuera su guardaespaldas. Regrese de inmediato al salón de clases. — Muy bien, jamás, jamás, nunca, nunca, Lord Pyrex había hablado de esa manera, si bien Jisung no era el mejor de todos, fungía como la mariposa social de Ciclón. Sorprendía cómo su humor había cambiado con los últimos años y eso provocaba curiosidad en todos los estudiantes. Sin embargo, órdenes son órdenes, así que Jay regresó a clases, no sin antes hacerle la típica seña de “te escribo luego” a Chenle.

—¿Necesita algo señor? Debo regresar temprano a la cabina, el VTT no es mi única tarea.

—A ver Zhong, que usted haya entrado al programa no es solo por la gran musculatura dentro de su cráneo, creí que ya habíamos quedado claros.— Cada vez que le llamaban a esa oficina, escuchaba algo parecido. Pero él no quería creer, aún, que ser hijo de la hermana del fundador de Arulia fuera la causa de poder estudiar en la Academia Ciclón, nadie tenía prueba que justificara esa oración. Así que solo la ignoraba y negaba dentro de él.

—Es imperativo que deje por un tiempo el VTT e inicié con La Caballeriza Ashe. Es tiempo de que ayude a proteger al Proyecto.— La mención de la caballeriza significaba mucho, desde prestigio hasta problemas gubernamentales. Y es que cuando pasas mucho tiempo dentro de la web, aprendes información que tal vez no debiste haber aprendido. Era muy probable que esta vez no estuvieran hablando de un simple ascenso, debía estar pasando algo mal dentro de esta, como para que recurrieran al mejor de la academia y no a las reservas. 

—Su mente trabaja rápido. Le dicta a la tecnología y no la tecnología a usted, nació para el Proyecto, no para programar unos cuantos NeoTours o ensamblar la StarRoad de la Seño Clau. Le necesitamos dentro.

Una propuesta inesperada, pero sí que había sido su sueño ir más allá de los poderes gubernamentales, y el mejor lugar por supuesto que era La Caballeriza Ashe.

—Acepto. Solo una observación, ¿a qué se refiere usted con “ayude a proteger al Proyecto”? ¿Sucede algo?

—Sí, pero es deber de la directora mandarle el archivo con la información que desea conocer. Solo espere, seguro que llegará a su visor rápidamente. Ahora, lárguese, si es tan amable.

Algo realmente andaba mal, ¡la directora se comunicaría con él por medio de TXT! Lo único que alegraba el ambiente era que hubiera alguien que supiera utilizar esta maravillosa tecnología para lo que había sido diseñada. Casi al final de ese pensamiento, un vídeo introductorio y algunos otros textos aparecieron en forma de notificaciones en su pantalla. Y con ellos dentro, se dirigió hacia La Caballeriza. 

Ya en ese lugar de colores neutrales y lleno de filtros de seguridad, pudo descubrir qué era lo que sucedía dentro del Proyecto y por qué le habían llamado. Alguien que no era él, había logrado entrar a la red ciclónica y, además, robado uno de los códigos más importantes para el funcionamiento de VTT. La Caballeriza estaba preocupada y al parecer le estaban confiando el futuro de la ciudad entera a Chenle. 

Le explicaron la situación de forma detallada, al parecer un usuario llamado Watts había dejado algunas cookies de trampa para hacer más difícil la búsqueda pero, a la vez, hacerle saber a los Ashes que algo sucedía y no estaba jugando. Iba en serio, a destruir todo lo que Proyecto 26.10 había construido hasta ese momento y cualquier beneficio que los gobernantes y ciudadanos pudieran tener. Sí que se trataba de un asunto serio y de alta urgencia. Pidiéndole discreción, lo dirigieron a uno de los cuartos donde el verdadero propósito de su intervención se haría presente. 

Dentro del cuarto se sentía la verdadera tensión, repleto de buenos adaptadores, teclados de repuesto y una impresora holográfica de último modelo, estaba maravillado. Le hubiera gustado estar ahí de otra manera, y no porque Arulia estuviera en amenaza de un tal Watts, le sorprendía que dentro de todos los nombres de usuario, su nuevo enemigo hubiera elegido algo tan sencillo y que al mismo tiempo significara la mayoría de fenómenos por los cuales la ciudad funcionaba. Eso sí que era pensar y tener cerebro, como decía su madre en aquellos tiempos. 

Se conectó a la red secreta que el lugar le ofrecía y empezó su búsqueda, el objetivo impuesto por los Ashes era básicamente emboscar a Watts, instalar un virus en su dirección IP que borrara el código que había robado, todo esto sin que se perdiera más información y que su integridad no quedara en juego. Había dos cosas que a Zhong le parecían absurdas, la primera era buscar la dirección IP de un usuario ladrón, sería estúpido si esta persona no hubiera usado un VPN o algún otro programa de escondite profesional y entrado a la red ciclónica saliendo ileso, o sería muy valiente. La segunda era sobre su integridad, sólo con conectarse a la red su dirección IP y su usuario se volverían públicos y vulnerables, y justo era eso lo que quería La Caballeriza, al ser solo un estudiante, esperaban que Watts viniera por él mismo y que no se diera cuenta que este estudiante era casi mejor que todos los élites juntos.

—Aquí vamos, hagamos esto rápido y eficiente.— Esa frase se había vuelto un mantra desde la última vez que sacó un 95 y no un 100 en Musicalización de las ondas espaciales I. Y así era como se aseguraba de estar preparado, si no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro, repetía la frase hasta 5 veces más. 

Dió click al botón que le permitirá adentrarse oficialmente, pero algo no funcionaba, el sistema simplemente no lo dejaba acceder e iniciar el plan. Presionó de nuevo el botón y de nuevo, nada. Pidió asistencia por medio de un TXT, pero nadie le contestaba. Después de algunos intentos más y en su pánico, se intentó desconectar de la red y después quitarse el visor, como siempre hacía, sin embargo, el destino no compartía sus planes y su hábito de seguir una rutina, por primera vez, le apuñalaba la espalda.

Iniciando protocolo… 

Descargando archivos…

PT 3028 iniciándose…

Bienvenido, Chenle Zhong. Hijo de Mia Zhong.

¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Qué sucedía!? El visor estaba asegurado a su cabeza y por más que intentara quitárselo no podía. Sería este el final de Chenle o solo el inicio de algún extraño evento. Recuerdos querían salir a la luz por medio de un claro dejavu, esa serie de 4 números pertenecía a algo que él conocía pero no estaba seguro de qué podría ser.

Inicio de la transmisión. 

Señor Zhong, bienvenido a PT 3028.   
Un nuevo y revolucionario sistema contra Proyecto 26.10.   
Cada archivo que llegó a su visor fue enviado por nosotros y contiene prueba en contra del sistema gubernamental de Arulia.   
Gracias a lo que se hace llamar La Caballeriza, pudimos informarle sobre nosotros.   
Si, el recluta Watts está de nuestro lado y nos da la apertura para comunicarnos con usted sin ninguna intervención del Proyecto.   
Le recomendamos que no intente quitarse el visor antes de que nuestro equipo le asista o podría llamar la atención del Proyecto, y nadie quiere eso.   
Siga estudiando los archivos.  
En PT 3028 se le conocerá como Gaeko, le pedimos inicie a usar este y no revele su nombre más. 

Fin de la transmisión.

—¡Gaeko! Es hora de irse.— Después de un tiempo alguien al fin le quitaba el visor, de nuevo veía la luz de los LED del cuarto en La Caballeriza. Pero ese alguien no era cualquiera, en una banda que rodeaba su frente, se leía Neón del lado izquierdo. De quién se trataba, Gaeko recordaba haber estudiado sobre ese elemento antes, así que le provocaba cierta curiosidad conocer por qué esta persona usaba ese nombre de usuario.

En su transe, Neón le llamó de nuevo, solo que esta vez, su cerebro juntó la información y conectó los puntos, el conocía la voz y reconocía la figura del chico frente a él.

—¿Eres tú?

—No hay tiempo para esto. Será mejor que ellos te expliquen, es la primera vez que tardas más de un segundo en descubrir lo que sucede. ¿Acaso estás perdiendo el toque?—Dijo Neón con una sonrisa burlona.

Tenía razón, lo mejor sería seguirlo y dejar que ese tal PT algo le diera la información completa. Neón le tomó la mano y corrieron hasta un StarRoad, no uno cualquiera, no uno blanco como los que se usaban en la ciudad, este era de un negro oscuro con toques verdes. Era la primera vez que Gaeko veía algo así y estaba maravillado. Recordaba algo como esto explicado dentro de los archivos de antes, pero solo eran planos y prototipos. Al parecer, confiaban en que solo con eso fuera capaz de manejar uno.

—¿Te gusta? Cuando lleguemos me aseguraré que tengas el tuyo, ahora sube.— No le tuvo que decir otra vez, Gaeko ya estaba subiendo. 

Esto sería difícil. Lleno de secretos por descubrir y lugares por conocer. Necesitaba explicaciones. Cómo era que desarrollaron algo como esto, quién y por qué decían que el Proyecto era el verdadero enemigo. Solo por eso decidió viajar con Neón, dejando de lado la gran curiosidad que le caracterizaba y algo que siendo Gaeko o no, no cambiaría. 

Así comenzaría una nueva aventura.


End file.
